gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ransac Strike
History Ransac was a perfected Super Soldier from the HRL. He was originally supposed to combat the Gundams alongside Soma Peries, but he escaped when he refused to become a living weapon. Realizing he had no place in the world, Ransac sought out Celestial Being to become employed as a Gundam Meister. Ransac was brought into Star Strike by Longshot, and after extensive training, became the pilot to the GNSS-1D Rush Gundam. This caused him to form a brief rivalry with fellow pilot Strafe. Ransac would use the Rush Gundam for shadow operations under Celestial Being while avoiding all contact with anyone outside of Star Strike. After the defeat of Celestial Being by the Earth Federation, Ransac would secretly search for Allelujah and Setsuna while Star Strike developed the Gundam Executus. During this time he would become accidently seperated from Star Strike until he was discovered by Syrene Gaze. His mission officially ended when the crew of the Ptolemaios discovered both pilots and resumed full operations. With the missing Gundam Meisters found, Ransac returned to piloting with the new Gundam Executus, an experimental mobile suit designed to test the very limits of Gundams and their pilots. Ransac would use the Executus to secretly battle the Innovators and A-LAWS. During his time piloting the Executus, Ransac evolved into a True Innovator, making him the second known evolved human. During the ELS War, Ransac would pilot the Guardian Gundam and it's succesor, the Perfect Guardian, which were designed entirely to match Ransac in every possible way. During this time Ransac would fully develop his potential as an Innovator, surpassing Setsuna F Seiei in some ways. Ransac was present during the final battle against the ELS, in which he put the Gundam to great use, annilating many of the ELS before Setsuna breached the gap between the two races, allowing full communication and understanding between each other. After Star Strike was disbanded with Celestial Being, Ransac continued to use the Perfect Guardian to protect the delecate peace from the shadows, eventually participating in the Old Type vs Innovator War. Skills Mobile Suits piloting: Ransac was an extraordinary MS Pilot, able to near instantly adapt to any situation as well as any mobile suit. Over the years these skills would further improve to where he was considered invincible, capable of singlehandly fighting off 2 ELS Attacks and later coming out of the final battle against the ELS without a scratch on his mobile suit. Engineering: Ransac knew enough about engineering to allow him to make repairs or modifiy his Gundam. Quantum Brainwaves: Originally a C-Class Quantum Brainwave user, Ransac would go on to develop A-Class Quantum Brainwaves upon his evolution to True Innovator. His level of control was such that he was able to operate both a mobile suit and multiple remote weaponry merely with his mind without trouble. It was this level of control that made Ransac the perfect pilot for the Guardian Gundam. Personality Ransac despised war due to the fact he was created to fight as a living weapon and not as an actual person. When faced with a new challenge, he would first observe the issue from every angle possible, then charge straight at it without a second thought. To his fellow pilots and allies, Ransac was a laid back and humorous presence. But on the battlefield he was a nightmare to behold, using his piloting skills against his foes with great skill and effect. Originally Ransac avoided damaging the cockpit of enemy units. But after the A-LAWS came into play, this began to change in retaliation for the atrocities comitted. Despite this he still prefered to disarm his opponent instead of killing them, usually aiming for the head and limbs when he was unsure. Mobile Suits Gundam Rush Gundam Executus Guardian Gundam Perfect Guardian Ransac16 03:35, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Category:Anno Domini